


Gabriel's Rescue

by SilverDragonflyMoon



Series: Seeing the Truth in the Past [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle, F/M, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Rowena's Magic, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Witch Rowena MacLeod, grimoire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonflyMoon/pseuds/SilverDragonflyMoon
Summary: Part of my Seeing The Truth Of The Past Universe. This is Rowena coming to Asmodeus for her family book and she finds the real Gabriel. The beginning is Rowena leaving the viewing and to Asmodeus keep.





	Gabriel's Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Review from shadow217 over on the preview chapter of Dead In The Water (Preview will be deleted once full chapter is up). With my answers.
> 
> Well i when saw the new chapter i expected a lot of things, but for me to receive such a lengthy answer to my review was not one of them, so i must say thank you for answering some of my questions and i agree with your reasoning, also i had noticed that i had misspelled the name Gilda (but thinking about it Glynda would have been a better name).
> 
> That aside i still have three questions (two about your response and one about this chapter).
> 
> 1st- When Michael recovers back to a 100% will he give Kronos the beating of his live?
> 
> Answer - Yes, when Michael recovers as well as Adam, Kronos will be getting a damn good beating (I will make it a one shot much like this one and I will start working on it as well the full chapter of Dead In The Water).
> 
> 2nd- You mentioned that you forgot Gilda does that mean you're changing Charlie's Pairing or will you keep the same you decided? (please remind that i mentioned in my previous review that i would keep reading your fic regardless of your answer so in case you want to keep the pairing you chose first then do it).
> 
> Answer - Charlie will still be paired with Dorothy, however you have given me an idea for another story I have been working on and I may add that pairing there.
> 
> 3rd- Will Chuck make Asmodeus pay for what he did to Gabriel? (i remember Gabriel killing him and i personally i think Asmodeus should have suffered a little more).
> 
> Answer - Yes Asmodeus will be getting his dues and that will be in the break which is already getting written. (Lucifer will be going with him).
> 
> that aside i think this trailer was good and i look forward for reading the actual chapter.
> 
> Thank you and and see you next chapter :)
> 
> And Thank you for your review and I am glad you enjoyed it.
> 
> There are more surprises to come.
> 
> The beginning of this is directly from the Wendigo chapter of Seeing The Truth Of The Past towards the end and there will be things added due to Rowena.

Rowena smiled at the brothers and other in the group "Thank you, boys, I will return and once I do please tell me what I missed" Sam and Dean nodded at Rowena's request and Chuck clicked his fingers and Rowena disappeared from the room.

Rowena appeared outside of an asylum and she wrinkled her nose before fixing her coat.

"What is it with demons and abandon asylums?" she muttered under her breath and she walked slowly inside avoiding the vines and cans lying around.

Rowena closed her eyes tying to feel her family book, she felt the power radiating off it to the right of her and she grinned as she opened her eyes. She kept her eyes opened for any demons and she moved quietly avoiding anything that could make more noise than her heels and she stopped pausing as she heard something shaking chains near by.

"Stop ya moving boy" Rowena heard just ahead and she walked slowly to the slightly open door and looked inside.

Standing with his back to her was no doubt Asmodeus, the forth Prince of Hell with a pure white suit and he was looking at something in front of him that was towards the ground which was a little curious to Rowena and she looked into the room sensing the book was in there.

"Now get back in there" Rowena's eyes widen as she saw a figure that she had only just seen in the viewing.

_'How is that possible?'_ Rowena thought as she gaped seeing the figure of Gabriel only he was covered in blood and she glared towards Asmodeus as Gabriel moved quickly into a cage much like the one that resided in her son's throne room.

"I can sense you there, come out, whoever you are" Asmodeus called and Rowena watched as the Prince of Hell turned and she thought he looked a lot that chicken Colonel guy. Rowena walked into his sight with unknown to him her power was ready to be fired and she looked to Gabriel who was shaking very slightly but was watching her with a curious look in his gold eyes.

"Who are you?" Asmodeus asked with his eyes watching her.

"I am Rowena Macleod, you stole something that belongs to my family" Asmodeus looked curious and tapped his chin.

"Never stole anything to the Macleod family" Asmodeus answered and Rowena glared.

"You stole the Blackwood Grimoire from a farm many years ago" Rowena replied and Asmodeus laughed making Gabriel moved back slightly with a worried look on his face.

"That family has been wiped out, you are lying" Rowena glared and her eyes glowed purple and she sent lightning towards Asmodeus.

"They are still alive in me" Rowena said cancelling the lightning and Asmodeus had only a few burn marks in his white suit.

"You ruined my suit" Asmodeus said looking his front over.

"Give me the book and the Archangel" Rowena said with venom in her voice and Asmodeus glared at her and his eyes turned yellow.

He sent Rowena away with a wave on his hand and she crashed into the wall.

"You think you are superior than me" Asmodeus growled and Rowena turned her head and she felt her power whirl inside her and she took a breath before sending another bout of lightning at the prince and standing up with the lightning shooting out of her hands.

"I know I am" Rowena made the lightning stronger and walked slowly side wards to the bench where the book was just peaking out.

"Enough" Asmodeus yelled and Rowena was thrown into the bars of Gabriel's cage "I will be merciful to you witch, your death will be quick" Asmodeus walked closer and he did not see Rowena touch the bars even though she was in pain from being thrown.

"Age nunc intellectum, age nunc intellectum atque voluntatem omnem meam" Asmodeus yelled in pain at Rowena's spell and fell to his knees as pain entered his mind with blood pouring from his ears.

Rowena unlocked the cage quickly and she sighed as Gabriel moved into the back.

"Oh you little tweetie bird, I am someone you can trust" Rowena told him softly and she heard Asmodeus fall to the ground "I bet ya, he will not be staying down for long and I need to get you out of here" Rowena got up quickly and walked over to where she saw the book and she grabbed it. However, as she turned back to go to Gabriel she saw glowing and she walked over and she gasped. There in front of her were five small vials of glowing grace and she looked at the fallen form of Asmodeus with a glare.

"Oh you horrible being" Rowena growled and she grabbed the vials and put them in her pocket.

"SIR!" Rowena turned at the sounds of voices coming close to the room and she looked to Gabriel.

"Well bollocks" Rowena muttered and she walked over to the cage "I need you to get out here tweetie bird" Gabriel was shaking his head and Rowena felt for the phone till she heard running "Charles, I need your help, I have your youngest bird here and Asmodeus kept here" Rowena called out and she grabbed Gabriel arm to his shock and just as men entered Rowena disappeared with Gabriel and reappeared in the library.

"Oh my, that's... that's G-G-Gabriel" Sam said in shock with a shocked tone and Rowena nodded.

"Asmodeus had him caged and taking out his grace" Rowena replied weakly and Crowley got up to the shock of Rowena and others however Gabriel jumped back at the sudden movement.

"Gabriel" Chuck called out softly however Gabriel would not hear him as his eyes darted around and Rowena looked down before placing the book down on a table.

"He was not only caged like an animal, he was also having his grace taken" Chuck's eyes glowed with power "Asmodeus had these" Rowena took five vials out from her wrecked jacket and there were vials of glowing grace.

"Oh my son, he will pay" Chuck growled and Gabriel jumped at the growling tone and Rowena tried to calm him down.

**Author's Note:**

> So that is the One-shot if you want more tune into the full chapter once it is released and the spell she spoke is from Supernatural season 12 episode 11.
> 
> Also please do not forget the preview chapter will be deleted once full chapter is about read to be uploaded and I try to make sure that the full chapters are up within a week of the deleted preview.


End file.
